Love Is Rare
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: A girl who fears love more than anything else in the world is wished away to the labyrinth by her friends for her own good. Can two people hurt by love come together and help each other? JarethXOC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Labyrinth. I only own Jewel, Marcy, Alex, and Jess.

Story start

Love is something fragile, something rare to find, something people long for or fear, something that whispers in the wind and yet it is hard to grasp, something that either brings happiness or pain. Love is vicious yet kind.

Jewel sighed tiredly as she got in her car and drove out of the college parking lot. Today had been another stressful day for Jewel. She had to take two final exams, which thankfully were the last ones for this semester. She also had to give a presentation as one of her finals. She has no idea whether she passed her classes or not, but at the moment she could care less. She had other important things to worry about, like the sleepover that she was being forced to attend.

Her favorite book was being held hostage by her best friend, and Jewel was going to get it back however she had to. In this case, it meant going to a sleepover even though she was exhausted.

Jewel flipped on the radio in her car as she drove down the interstate. She has to pick up one of her friends, who could not get a ride, before she can go to the sleepover. Her cell-phone started ringing and she looked at the caller ID screen and groaned when she saw who was calling. The guy that she had dated for a short time and then is now just friends keeps calling her. She does not mind being friends with him, but he wants more and it bothers her.

Jewel has a problem with relationships. She fears them more than anything else. Usually she'll accept a relationship and think that she'll be happy, but in reality she becomes scared of the relationship. She does not want to get hurt. It is also hard for her to accept a relationship after seeing the way her parents are. They always fight, even over the stupidest things. All of the years of hearing her parents yelling and then threatening to get a divorce has really messed her up.

She's always happy to see her friends and others happy in relationships, but she fears a relationship for herself. Trust is not something she gives out easily. Many people in this world have betrayed her, for no reason at all. Also the few relationships she has had, she just can't feel anything but friendship towards them. Love has never appeared in her heart, mind, or soul. "I guess I don't need love, it only brings pain to me," Jewel whispered as she thought of how her last boyfriend only wanted her for her body.

That's the problem, most men just want her for a quick bit of fun and then they never want her again. However Jewel is not some naïve fool to allow these men their fun. She points them to the curb and kicks them there if she must. Her body is pure and she keeps it that way in a way of protection to herself. No one has yet been able to penetrate her blockade to her heart. She keeps it under lock and key.

Now Jewel is a very kind girl, she's a good student even if she does hate college, and she is kind to everyone she meets until she is given a reason not to be kind. She'll protect her few friends and her family with her life if she had to. She feels the need to protect everyone around her that lets people in, while she herself keeps everyone out. Jewel is kind and she is a pretty girl, so she has been told by her friends and family.

Her dark blue eyes held intelligence and happiness, yet a hint of hurt inside. She hides the pain she feels inside well from the world around her. Her wavy brown hair reaches her mid-back and she is 5'8" tall. She weighs 131 pounds, and she works out every other day to stay in shape. Exercise is one thing that she feels the need to do every other day, because she hates just sitting around not doing anything. She has too much natural energy to just sit around.

Jewel glared at the phone and let it ring until it stopped. Jewel turned her phone on silent and smiled at now having to listen to her ring tone. It was a nice tune, but not after hearing it more than ten times in just one day.

Jewel pulled off the interstate and drove down the street to her friend's house. Her friend was waiting outside with a big smile on her face. Jewel rolled down the passenger side window and yelled, "Come on Jess." Jess, Jewel's friend, smiled and ran and got in the car.

"Hey Jewel, are you ready to party?" Jess asked.

Jewel sighed and said, "I just finished my last day of finals for the ending of my first year in college and yet you crazy people want me to party, I'm exhausted Jess."

Jess pouted and then snapped her fingers as an idea came to her head. "How about I drive us and you can get a little sleep before the party?" Jess threw out there.

Jewel almost slammed on her brakes as she drove down the road toward Marcy's house, the other friend who is holding the sleepover. Jewel gave Jess a look of disbelief as she kept driving. "Last time you got to drive, you almost killed two grandmas, one kid on a bike, the mailman, a dog trying to relieve his bladder, and a squirrel. You are not driving. I'll just deal with being sleepy," Jewel said before hearing Jess pout and look out her window.

Jewel rolled her eyes before turning up a good song on the radio. Both she and Jess loved the song; therefore the two of them sang the song as loud as they could before they pulled into Marcy's driveway. Jess and Jewel got out of the car and Jewel grabbed her bag of clothes from her trunk before shutting the trunk and locking her car.

"Glad to see you Jewel," Marcy said and Jewel just gave a dry laugh.

"Sure you are, you had to basically bribe me to come here by stealing my favorite book," Jewel said as she stepped into Marcy's house. Marcy sighed and threw her hands in the air.

"Whatever, you'll get your book later tonight, when it is the time of night that I know you hate to drive in," Marcy said.  
"If my car wasn't here then I would walk home no matter how late it is, I love the night you know that," Jewel said as she hugged her friend Alexandra, or Alex, and then she set down her bag of clothes in Marcy's bedroom.

"Fine, but you are going to party tonight and I mean it. I don't care how tired you are after finals, it is your own fault for staying up so late last night studying," Marcy yelled and Alex sighed and hugged Jewel.

"I studied late last night so I'd feel prepared for my tests and so I'd pass. You know I have to get an A or else it's bad luck for me from my family," Jewel said loud and then her voice diminished when she finished her sentence. Alex hugged Jewel tighter and whispered, "Are they arguing again?"

Alex was referring to Jewel's parents. Jewel shook her head and whispered, "No, they're fine." Jewel gave Alex a smile and then walked out of the bedroom and to the living room to join Jess and Marcy.

Alex sighed and whispered at Jewel's retreating form. "But you're not fine Jewel, let someone in please," Alex whispered. Jewel paused a moment before continuing to the living room. She did not want anyone to worry about her, because she would be fine. "I wish you would let at least someone in," Alex whispered about Jewel as she looked at the drawer in Marcy's bedroom, which contained Jewel's favorite book, The Labyrinth.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Labyrinth. I only own Jewel, Marcy, Alex, and Jess.

Story start

Jewel laughed as Jess was dared to impersonate the Kool-aid man. Tears were forming at the corner of each girl's eyes as they laughed at Jess. "Guys, I'm done," Jess said with a pout as her friends laughed at her. When the girls stopped laughing, Jess smirked and pointed to Marcy. "Truth or dare Marcy," Jess said and Marcy thought for a moment.

"Truth," Marcy said with a smile, thinking she was not going to have to answer a very serious or personal question since Jess was the one creating the question. Jess smirked more and asked, "Is it true that you slept with Collin a few weeks ago?" The whole room of girls went deathly quiet after Jess's question.

Marcy was gaping like a fish as everyone stared at her, but Marcy kept throwing worried glances at Jewel. Thankfully Jewel was oblivious to the worried look in Marcy's eyes. Marcy was scared to death what Jewel might say, because Jewel had just been dating Collin a few weeks ago, which means that Collin cheated on Jewel with Marcy. However Jewel did not know she was cheated on, she just broke up with Collin because she wanted to.

"Yes it's true," Marcy whispered and Alex glared at Marcy with a look that could kill. Alex had heard the rumor that Marcy had slept with Collin while he was with Jewel and now that Alex knew it was true, she was furious at Marcy. "We're talking later," Alex whispered angrily in Marcy's ear so low that no one but Marcy could hear. Marcy nodded shakily before looking at Jewel.

Marcy put on a fake smile and asked, "Truth or dare Jewel?"

"Truth," Jewel said after a few moments of hesitation. Marcy smiled but inside she was smirking.

"Well I heard this really scary rumor at school and I was wondering is it true that your parents beat you?" Marcy asked in a worried tone but inside she was hoping that the rumor was true. Marcy was Jewel's best friend, but she was tired of Jewel. She was jealous of how so many people wanted to be near Jewel instead of her, and she was also jealous of how many guys wanted to go out with Jewel. However Marcy did not realize that people talk to Jewel because Jewel is easy to talk to and outgoing, also most of the guys that talk to Jewel just want to have a roll in the bed with her and nothing more.

Jewel was shocked at the question and she stood up with fire raging in her eyes. "That is a lie, I don't know who you heard that from but if I see them than they'll wish they never opened their mouth. My parents have never laid a finger on me to harm me, they don't beat me and they never will. So don't believe stuff you hear around campus," Jewel said heatedly before sitting back down.

"What about the bruises you sometimes come to school with on your arms and legs?" Marcy asked sounding worried, but inside she was mad that the rumor had not been true. She had wanted to bring up something that would hurt Jewel.

"I get the bruises sometimes when exercising or when I'm just being clumsy on accident, I don't even notice I have them until someone points them out. I'm not a graceful swan so I'm going to get some bruises every now and then. Anyways I bruise easily," Jewel explained as Alex wrapped an arm around Jewel's shoulder. Jewel smiled at Alex and said, "Truth or dare Alex."

Alex groaned and then smirked and said, "Dare me woman."

Jewel laughed and said, "I dare you to put on a hockey mask, grab a butter knife, go over to the neighbor's house and ask for some butter." Everyone stared at Jewel and then they looked at Alex, who was giving Jewel a crazy look. "Do it or I'll give you a worse dare," Jewel said and Alex swallowed nervously before nodding.

Alex grabbed the hockey mask that Marcy had gotten for Halloween one year and then she grabbed a butter knife from the kitchen. The girls hid behind the bushes out front as they watched Alex ring the neighbor's doorbell. The neighbor screamed and slammed the door in Alex's face.

Marcy laughed as the other girls were rolling on the grass laughing. "I hate you Jewel," Alex grumbled as Marcy explained to the neighbor that Alex was not a serial killer. "I love you too Alex," Jewel yelled before wiping the tears of joy away from her cheeks and standing up. Jess stood up as well and soon all of the girls entered the house again. However Alex never did get the butter from the neighbor.

Later that night, Jess and Jewel were watching a movie as Alex pulled Marcy into Marcy's bedroom. "Time for that talk," Alex said with a slight growl in her tone. Marcy swallowed nervously before glaring at Alex. "Whatever let's get this "talk" over with," Marcy said indignantly as she sat down on her bed.

Jewel's stomach growled and she thought about ordering some pizza, but she wanted to ask Marcy and Alex if they thought pizza was alright. Jess continued playing the game while Jewel headed to Marcy's bedroom. However Jewel stopped in the hallway by the cracked door of Marcy's bedroom as she heard Marcy and Alex talking. Jewel was not a big fan of eavesdropping, but she was curious when she heard her name being said quite a bit.

"How could you sleep with Collin when he was with Jewel? Why the hell did you ask her that too earlier about if her parents beat her? Marcy you're supposed to be her best friend and yet you are doing all this stuff because you are jealous of Jewel. Why? What is your problem?" Alex said vehemently as she paced the room in front of Marcy.

"My problem, my problem is Jewel. She's got all of these guys who want to be with her and yet she pushes them away. I wanted to steal Collin away from her, because he deserves someone who will actually give him some love. Jewel just treated him as a friend. I hate how she treats guys she goes out with, she treats them like they are just her good friends. She doesn't show them any love. I don't even think she knows what love is," Marcy said as she stood from the bed and got in Alex's face.

Alex stepped back before getting in Marcy's face. "She's not a whore like you are Marcy and all of the guys who want to go out with Jewel are just trying to get in her pants. They don't even deserve her friendship. Jewel does too know what love is, but she just chooses not to show it to people she does not deem worthy or trusting enough to have it," Alex yelled.

"Why is that? Why does she not trust people?" Marcy yelled angry but not as strong toned as she was before.

"Because people have betrayed me just like you just have Marcy," Jewel said without emotion as she entered Marcy's bedroom.

Marcy's mouth fell open and Alex frowned. "Jewel," Alex whispered as she stepped toward Jewel. Jewel took a step back and said, "I think I need to go home, my mom said she had some stuff for me to do." Jewel gave a smile that was so achingly false that it even made Marcy regret her actions.

"Jewel I'm sorry," Marcy whispered but Jewel just glared at her. "Don't," Jewel said before walking out of the bedroom and slamming the bedroom door behind her.

Marcy yelled out to Jewel as she opened her bedroom door. Alex sighed sadly as she got the book out of the drawer. She stared down at The Labyrinth in her hands and ran her hand over the cover. Jess and Marcy were trying to speak with Jewel, but she was hearing none of it as she walked into the living room as if she was dead to the world.

"I wish someone would take Jewel away and treat her like the jewel I know she is, goblin king she needs you, take her," Alex whispered as a tear of sadness for Jewel fell onto the title of the book. The gold writing shimmered as the lights in the living room flickered.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own The Labyrinth. I only own Jewel, Marcy, Alex, and Jess.

Story start

Jewel, Jess, and Marcy gasped as the lights in the living room went off. "Alex, did you turn off the lights?" Jess called out scared. No answer came but some giggles sounded around the room.

Jewel sighed and rubbed her neck as her eyes started focusing in the dark room. "Marcy did your little cousins come over?" Jewel asked with a hint of malice in her voice when she said Marcy. Marcy swallowed nervously and stuttered, "No they didn't. I don't know what's going on."

The giggles sounded louder and Jewel felt something run past her leg. Jewel glared at the ground and tried to see in the darkness. Jess squealed in fright as something sniffed her leg. "Not her," something said in a small voice. Jess yelled and hugged Marcy. Something sniffed Marcy and said, "Not her."

"What the hell is going on?" Marcy yelled scared as she hugged Jess.

"Silence," Jewel said in a commanding tone and Jess and Marcy quickly shut their mouths. Jewel quieted her breathing and when she felt something go to sniff her leg she quickly bent down and grabbed something. She gasped when she saw a small creature in her hold. "A goblin," Jewel whispered as she recognized the description from The Labyrinth.

The goblin laughed and sniffed Jewel, well as much as he could. "Found her master," the goblin cried happily. Jewel frowned and quickly let go of the goblin when the front door was slammed open. Jess and Marcy passed out when they felt a few more goblins poke their legs or grab their hair. "Some help you two are," Jewel said as she gazed at her unconscious friend and use to be friend.

"Hmm interesting," a man's voice said and Jewel quickly directed her attention to the front door. Winds with sparkles floating in the air blew into the house. A tall man with platinum blonde wispy hair with very hard yet beautiful eyes was standing in the doorway. He had on black tights with a white poet shirt that had the front open a lot. A black cape with a few silver chains hanging from the sides was hanging from his shoulders.

"What's interesting?" Jewel asked as she took in the look of the man before her. His eyes held mischief, power, and Jewel could see a bit of pain that reminded her of the pain that she saw in her own eyes every time she looked in the mirror.

The man walked out of the doorway and walked over to Jewel. She stood her ground as he stopped in front of her and looked down at her. He quickly placed his hand underneath her chin and raised her face a little bit. "You belong to me now," the man said with a smirk on his face.

Jewel frowned and moved out of his grip. "I belong to no one," she said forcefully. The inner pain flashed in her eyes and the man's eyes widened for a second before going back to their penetrating gaze. He quickly strode forward and gripped Jewel's wrist. "I see your pain, I feel your pain, I hear your cries when you think no one can, I see your shield you hide behind so well," the man whispered as he ran his other hand across her cheek.

"I don't know what you're talking about, let go," Jewel said as she tried to shake her wrist free from the man's grip, but she was unable to.

The man smiled as more of the glittering wind swirled around the two of them. "This world causes you nothing but pain, sadness, and betrayal. I'm going to take you somewhere that you will never have to experience those things again. I shall never betray you Jewel," the man whispered as he leaned down close to Jewel's face.

Jewel frowned as his face came close to her own. She saw Alex in her peripheral vision. "Take her away Jareth, she needs you," Alex whispered as she gave Jewel a small smile. Jewel's eyes grew wide as she looked at her friend and then at the man before her, not just any man but the Goblin King, Jareth the Goblin King.

Jareth smirked down at Jewel's expression of surprise. "You've been wished away Jewel, and no one will come to bring you back to this pathetic life. You shall become a jewel of the labyrinth," Jareth said as produced a crystal ball from thin air. He swirled the crystal ball in front of Jewel's face as a tear slipped out of Jewel's eyes.

She looked over at Alex, who was crying. "He'll help you Jewel. I've tried but you won't let me in. You won't let anyone in," Alex said as she crumbled to her knees in tears but kept showing Jewel a smile. "Let him mend your heart," Alex whispered before the world around Jewel changed. She gasped as she saw herself staring at a desert type landscape. A large labyrinth that she only believed to be a piece of fiction lay before her very eyes.

"I have business to attend to, so I think it would be best if you had a little run through the labyrinth to keep yourself busy. I will find you when I'm through with my business. Enjoy the labyrinth Jewel," Jareth whispered as he stood behind Jewel and whispered in her ear. Jewel spun around to see Jareth, but he was gone.

Jewel sighed as she looked at the labyrinth that lay before her. "So I'm betrayed, then I'm wished away so I can learn how to open up what I've spent so long locking away. I don't believe this," Jewel whispered before kicking a rock close to her feet. She took a deep breath before slowly letting it out.

"Fine, I've been wished away to the labyrinth, I'm pretty sure I belong to Jareth now since I was wished to be taken away by him, and now I have nothing to do but explore the labyrinth. Alright, I'll go look through this big thing, I wonder if I'll meet the little worm guy. He does sound pretty amusing to hold a conversation with," Jewel thought as she walked towards the opening of the labyrinth.

The little fairies flying around the vines stared at Jewel curiously before going back to their own business. Jewel looked at the little fairies curiously before entering the labyrinth. She turned right and started walking. She was looking for the worm's home and she smiled when she saw it.

She bent down and knocked on the wall beside the little hole. "Hello," Jewel called out. Soon a little head popped out of the hole and Jewel smiled softly. She was not very happy at the moment and she was very confused, but talking to someone right now even if it is just about the weather than it would help her mood. It would help her go back to being her normal self, which meant her heart being locked away.

"Oh hello, who are you?" the worm asked and Jewel smiled. She and the worm quickly entered a lovely conversation and soon the worm's wife joined them.

Jareth growled as he paced around in his throne room. He had just went and brought a human girl into his realm just because she had been wished away. "Why did I do that? It's just going to end like the last time. I'm tired of being denied. I do not want love. Love has proved useless," Jareth growled out as he slumped on his throne.

He rubbed his temples and an image of seeing the same pain that was held in his own eyes was also in Jewel's eyes. "Her eyes sparkle like a jewel that has been tainted by the pain of betrayal. How much has she suffered?" Jareth pondered and he angrily shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'll just keep her here and have her be a servant or a cook or she can go to certain parts of the labyrinth and spend the day there until I bring her back here. I do not have to even be around her," Jareth said out loud.

Jareth rose from his throne and walked over to one of the large windows n his room. He made a crystal ball appear and he could not hinder his growing curiosity of the girl he has just brought into his world. He peered through the crystal ball and saw Jewel speaking with the worm couple. "She seems to make friends fast," Jareth muttered before looking closer at Jewel. "Her eyes still contain that pain even though she is speaking so contently with the worms. How? Why do I care, I have more things to worry about than her pain. I'll get her soon and make her clean my boots, yes that will be better," Jareth thought as he made the crystal disappear.

"I don't need him to open my heart. I like it closed and protected," Jewel thought as she parted from the worm couple and took the way that would lead to the castle.

"I don't want her to be here for me to love, she shall be a servant and nothing more," Jareth thought as he took off his cape and laid it on his throne.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own The Labyrinth. I only own Jewel, Marcy, Alex, and Jess.

Story start

Jewel gently ran her fingers across the walls of the labyrinth as she walked closer to the castle through the labyrinth. The castle was very tall and looked like it held more secrets than you would ever believe. Noises of yelling and laughing were heard close by and Jewel realized that she was hearing the everyday sounds of the goblin city.

"I wonder if he's going to turn me into a goblin. He better not if he values his life," Jewel thought with a frown as she exited the labyrinth. She knew that she was lucky to have remembered the correct way to go, which saved her the trouble of having to deal with the rest of the labyrinth. She did not want to meet many of the inhabitants of the labyrinth, because not all of them are as courteous as the worm family.

A figure ran around a statue around the castle and ran into Jewel. Jewel yelled in shock as she fell backwards. The figure stumbled but remained standing. He glared down at Jewel and yelled, "Watch where you're going."

Jewel frowned as she surveyed the figure in front of her. The bag of jingling trinkets, the large nose, and the grouchy voice all signified to her that this was Hoggle. Jewel sighed as she stood up and brushed off her pants. The fatigue from finals, barely any sleep, betrayal from someone she had trusted, and being wished away to the labyrinth were really starting to wear on her nerves.

"Alright you listen here; you were the one who was not watching where you were going. So next time you watch it," Jewel said annoyed as her head started hurting.

Hoggle looked at Jewel and huffed at her. "You're that stupid girl that was wished away to Jareth. I bet your friends are saying good ridden to you, and don't you be telling me what to do. You don't have any power over me, anyways you'll be Jareth's little servant in no time," Hoggle said before stomping away.

Jewel gave Hoggle a glare before placing her hands over her eyes with a deep sigh. Her body was starting to waver as she walked around so she paused and leaned against a nearby wall. Her hair hid her face from view as she leaned her head down. Jewel's body was so tired from all of the mental stress, the pain of betrayal from a long time friend, and the physical stress from not getting enough sleep.

Another deep sigh escaped her lips as she started rubbing her temples. "Crying dear," a voice said questionably and Jewel's eyes flew open. She raised her head and looked around. An elderly female goblin with many raggedy clothes was standing a few feet in front of Jewel, and her face was covered.

Jewel slowly shook her head and sighed. "No, I'm fine. You don't need to worry," Jewel said and gave a small smile.

The goblin was silent before sighing and Jewel's eyes grew wide in surprise when she saw Jareth appear from the raggedy clothes. "That was an interesting little trick," Jewel commented as Jareth looked at her.

He ignored her comment and said, "So even after all of the things that have happened today, you still refuse to even tell an elderly woman your troubles. Why Jewel? Why do you lock yourself away?"

"No one should have to worry about my silly problems," Jewel said with a wave of her hand as she diverted her eyes from Jareth's gaze. Jareth was silent and slowly Jewel looked over at the powerful Goblin King. He had a frustrated and angry look on his face as he glared at the ground.

"Well it doesn't matter anyways," Jareth whispered as he growled at his pesky small flickering of worry for Jewel. His emotions had caused him a lot of pain when he had to deal with Sarah, and he did not want to let his emotions take control of him ever again. "They are just a waste," Jareth thought as his locked emotions had another chain of restraint added to them.

"Fine, it doesn't matter. You have duties to get to, come," Jareth said as he snapped his fingers. Jewel stumbled as she and Jareth were no longer on the street, but they were now in Jareth's throne room.

"What exactly are my duties?" Jewel asked as she scanned the filthy throne room. "I can guess one of them," she thought with an internal sigh.

Jareth scanned the filthy throne room as well and snapped his fingers. A mop and bucket of water appeared as well as a feather duster and a big bag for the trash. "Clean this whole room and when you are done you will come to my chambers and polish all of my boots," Jareth said and left the room.

Jewel sighed as she stared at the work before her. "This is going to take a long time," she thought as she started picking up the left over food and dirty articles of clothing on the floor. The clothing was obviously not Jareth's, so Jewel just threw them in the trash bag. Her stomach almost turned as she placed half-eaten and rotting food in the bag. "Oh yeah Alex, this is definitely what I needed. This will surely help me, help me get sick," Jewel muttered angrily as she glared at the barely cleaned room. Picking up the trash had barely dented the amount of work that she still had to do.

A small tear trickled down Jewel's cheek and she quickly wiped it away. "Whatever, I'll be able to be a maid with no difficulties. At least I won't have to go to college anymore, which is a big plus," Jewel said as she rebuilt her wall which had crumbled for a small second.

"I'll be fine," Jewel whispered as she started mopping the floor.

Hours later, Jewel emptied the dirty water from the bucket out the window and set the mop and bucket out of the way. She had no idea where to place them and Jareth could at least make them go away to help a little bit since she did all the work. Her hands ached as she stopped a goblin, who gave her some nasty looks, as she asked for directions to Jareth's chambers.

Jewel ignored the glares from the goblin as she walked to Jareth's chambers. A large wood door with intricate designs carved into the wood stood between her and polishing who knew how many pairs of boots. "Jareth," Jewel called just loud enough to draw attention as she knocked on the door.

"Come in," Jareth said as he made the doors open with his magic. Jewel went to ask where his boots and polish were, but there was no need. The boots and polish were all in a very large pile in one side of the room.

"Make sure you polish all of them before breakfast, and be quiet about it while I sleep," Jareth ordered as he lied in his bed.

Jewel really wanted to throw some of the stupid boots at the man's head, but she did not feel like being turned into a goblin. She did not Jareth well enough to know if he would really turn her or not, but she did not want to take her chances. Jewel found a little seat and grabbed the polishing brush, the polish, and a boot. "If I ever see you again Alex, you better make sure I've got amnesia because if I have my memory than you will be six feet under before you can even say my name," Jewel thought as she polished her third boot.

Jareth slept peacefully as he kept a permanent smirk on his face as he dreamed of Jewel polishing all of his boots. All of them were not really is, some belonged to a few of his friends. He knew his friends would enjoy laughing at the young human girl, but he was not willing to test the girl. He was sure that she had a certain limit of how far she could be pushed and he was finely testing those limits.

The next morning, Jareth awoke refreshed and ready to boss around the goblins. However an interesting sight caught his eye when he stood up from the bed. Jewel was passed out on the floor with the polishing brush beside her hand and black polish was on her arms and face and neck. All of the boots were polished and shining as they were lined up in one corner of the room.

Jewel's body looked lifeless as her energy was zapped from her tiring day. Jareth felt a small pang in his heart as he looked at her. However he quickly shook his head and dispelled that silly pain in his heart, it felt just like pity. "She is my servant, I can work her as hard as I want," Jareth thought with a small growl as he walked over and shook Jewel. "Wake up," Jareth ordered and Jewel's eyes slowly creaked open.

"Get your hand off me," Jewel growled as her eyes were bloodshot and small black bags were under her eyes. Jewel was never a morning person, especially not when she has not got but ten minutes of sleep. "I'll kill him," Jewel thought as she glared at Jareth as he slowly removed his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own The Labyrinth. I only own Jewel, Marcy, Alex, and Jess.

Story start

Jewel slowly pushed up from the floor and got in Jareth's face. She poked his chest as she spoke. "Don't you dare wake me up after I've had a day like yesterday? At the moment, I don't care if I'm complaining because I know for a fact that you or anyone else would also be complaining. Now I'm going to go find a nice place to sleep for about eight hours and do not bother me. If this angers you then whatever, I don't care. So get some other goblin to do your every beck and call while I sleep," Jewel said with a tired yet ferocious glare.

Jareth was dumbstruck as Jewel spun around and stomped out of his room. When he could no longer hear her stomping, he closed his gaping mouth and then a small smile appeared on his lips. "She is interesting," he said before busting out laughing.

Jareth's laughter was heard through the whole castle and Jewel scowled as she walked out of the castle and towards the labyrinth. There was no way that she would get any sleep in the goblin city so the labyrinth was the best bet for getting any sleep. The laughter from both the castle and the city was making her head scream in pain. Jewel groaned as she entered the labyrinth. It helped decrease the volume of the laughter and it dimmed the farther she went away from the castle.

Jewel sighed as she found a tree by a small stream. The stream glistened with the small rays of sunshine peaking through the tree canopy. Jewel climbed up one of the trees and settled on a large branch. She rested her back on the tree and stretched her legs out on the branch.

"Finally some sleep," Jewel whispered as her body relaxed and her eyes closed as sleep overtook her. The wind gently blew around her as she slept. A few birds looked at her curiously as they perched on the branches around her.

Jareth walked around his throne room as he felt boredom take over him. He sat in his throne with a sigh and he produced three crystals from nowhere. He swirled the crystals around in his hand, which was a habit of his. He floated one of the crystals and he was surprised when an image of Jewel sleeping in a tree appeared in the crystal. "I did not want to see her," he thought but the crystal seemed to have a mind of its own at the moment, which bothered Jareth.

Jewel's image in the crystal looked very peaceful. Jareth saw no infliction of her inner pain as she slept. "She must truly be at peace when she no longer has to deal with being awake and feeling the pain in her heart, just like me," he thought as he recalled how he always slept peacefully and it was a nightmare when he was awake.

He stared at Jewel curiously as the pain in his heart flared more to life than it ever had. Images of Sarah flashed through his mind and he clenched his hand at his chest. "You have no power over me," Sarah's words screamed in his head and he closed his eyes tightly.

"I don't care, she hurt me, she was just a foolish girl that had no idea what love truly was. She only saw fairy tales. She did not know how love can be painful, she was naïve. I don't need her. I'll never need or love that child Sarah ever again. Get out of my head," Jareth yelled in his mind.

The images of Sarah and the pain she had caused slowly disappeared as something else replaced the hurt. Jareth's curiosity for Jewel was replacing his pain from Sarah. Jareth opened his eyes and gazed at Jewel through the crystal. "She's a servant and nothing more, even if we have both felt the pain of betrayal," Jareth whispered as he swirled the crystal. The crystal glowed gently and butterflies appeared around Jewel. A small smile appeared on Jareth's lips. "Maybe we two betrayed souls can come together as friends," Jareth whispered as he made the crystals disappear.

Jewel felt something fluttering close to her cheek and she slowly opened her eyes. She was still tired, but not as bad as before. She had been able to get at least six hours of sleep, which was a relief to her exhausted body. A gasp escaped her lips when she saw butterflies of every type and color flying around her. Some that were flying around, she had no clue as to what type they were. She could only guess that they were magical as she saw streams of light and glitter trailing behind them.

"Beautiful," she whispered as she admired the natural and magical beauty around her.

The butterflies flew closer to her and she could hear little whispers of thank you. Jewel smiled brightly and she said, "You're welcome."

She heard the butterflies giggle and her eyes widened before she jumped out of the tree. Her muscles were aching from sleeping in a tree and from the work she did yesterday. She sighed as she tried stretching out the stiffness.

The butterflies surrounded her and she laughed as a few of the butterflies landed on her and their wings tickled her neck. Jewel sighed as she felt a warm tingle surround her. The butterflies giggled and flew away from Jewel. Jewel moved and gasped as she realized that she felt better than ever. All of the soreness was gone. "Thank you," she yelled at the leaving butterflies.

Jewel smiled as she walked through the labyrinth some more. She knew that Jareth was probably furious at her for her earlier actions, but she was beyond furious at that point. "He can just get over it because I don't care. Anybody else would have acted the same way if they had gone through what I did yesterday," Jewel thought before sighing and kicking a small rock in her path.

"Now what did that rock ever do to you?" Jareth's voice asked behind her, but he did not sound angry instead he sounded amused.

Jewel swirled around and looked at the Goblin King. A small and dare she say friendly smile was on his face. "Nothing," Jewel answered giving a quick glance over to the rock. Jareth chuckled and held out a crystal to Jewel.

"What do you see inside?" he asked curiously as Jewel grasped the jewel in her hands.

Jewel gave him a raised eyebrow before looking at the crystal. Her eyes widened as she watched the crystal show swirling colors and then she saw a beautiful waterfall with a lone wolf lapping at the water below the waterfall. The wolf held such pain in her eyes.

"What do you see?" Jareth whispered curiously yet quietly. He was not able to see what Jewel saw, because the crystal shows only what she is inside at the moment.

Jewel swallowed nervously before whispering, "I see a lone wolf by a beautiful waterfall, but there is so much pain in the wolf's eyes. She's all alone."

Jareth gently took the crystal from Jewel and said, "I think someone should become friends with this wolf and help her. Don't you?"

Jewel looked at the ground as she felt tears wanting to slip out and reveal themselves. "Friends only cause pain," Jewel whispered before raising her eyes to look up at Jareth.

Jareth was taken aback by the pain that flashed through Jewel's eyes before she saw her struggling to hide it behind the wall again that she protected herself with. Jareth surprised both himself and Jewel by quickly pulling into a hug. "I'll change that, I'll show you what true friendship is, you'll never be that lone wolf again. Jewel will you try being friends with me? One last time, just give friendship a chance," Jareth said softly as he felt Jewel tremble and shake in his hold.

Jewel closed her eyes as she decided whether to allow her heart to try and open once more before she closes it off to everyone. She looked up at Jareth and whispered, "I'll try, but if you betray me then there will be dire consequences." Jareth chuckled a little at the last part of her statement and then he pulled away from the hug.

"I will be the best friend you could possibly imagine," Jareth said with a gentlemanly bow. He had only wanted her as a servant but the pain in her eyes was worse than even his own pain. "She needs at least a friend. I can be her friend. The love of a friend is different from the love of a lover. I can be just a friend for her, it will be good for her and it will be nice to have someone to talk to," Jareth thought.

"Does this mean I still have to be your servant?" Jewel asked and Jareth shook his head laughing.

"No, but I must say you did a wonderful job polishing those boots," Jareth said.

Jewel looked at her arms and hands and said, "Thanks, but I think I polished myself too, but I'm just not shiny, I'm all black and dirty."

Jareth chuckled and said, "Well a nice bath and some clean clothes at the castle will solve that, shall we return to the castle?"

Jewel gave a little smile and nodded. "Yes let's," she said and Jareth felt his heart lift from some of the blackness surrounding it as he and Jewel walked through the labyrinth towards the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own The Labyrinth. I only own Jewel, Marcy, Alex, and Jess.

Story start

Jareth and Jewel headed back to the castle and Jareth ordered for a bath to be drawn for Jewel. A few goblins quickly set to getting a warm bath drawn for Jewel and some were finding clean clothes for her to wear. Jareth excused himself to his throne room as Jewel went into the room containing the bath prepared for her.

A few of the goblin servants closed the door after Jewel had entered the room. She locked the door behind her and quickly walked over to the tub filled with warm water. She skimmed her fingers over the top of the water and Jewel smiled at the warmth of the water.

Jewel peered around the room before removing her clothing. She sighed in content as she sat down in the tub. The warm water soothed her tired muscles and stressed out mind. Jewel rested her head on the tub as she scrubbed soap on her body.

A small hoot sounded from the window in the room and Jewel's eyes widened as she slipped farther down in the tub. Her eyes rested above the water as she looked over at the window. A small owl was staring at her from the window. A small twinkle of mirth shone in the owl's eyes.

Jewel blew annoyed bubbles in the water as she gave a small glare to the owl. "Jareth, I don't recall ever hearing that friends watch friends bathe," Jewel said and the owl hooted almost like a laugh and then Jareth appeared in the owl's place.

Jewel was very thankful at that moment that the water was very sudsy and could not be seen through. Jareth chuckled as he sat on the window's ledge looking at Jewel. "Well then my dear you must grow accustomed to living here," Jareth said as he crossed his arms over his legs with a small smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Well then you are going to have to let me get use to living here a little bit slower than what you are making me."

Jareth shrugged and produced a crystal in his hand to swirl around. Jewel sighed when she realized he was not going to move. "Close your eyes," Jewel said as she wanted to get out of the tub and wrap up in the towel beside the tub.

Jareth raised an eyebrow at Jewel but laughed and closed his eyes. "If you peak then I'm dunking you in this tub or pushing you out the window," Jewel muttered as she quickly got out of the bathtub. She kept her eyes on Jareth as she wrapped the towel around her. Thankfully he had kept his eyes closed the entire time until she had said it was alright for him to open his eyes.

Water was dripping onto the floor from Jewel's hair. Jareth snapped his fingers and wind started swirling around Jewel. Jewel tightly gripped the towel around her body so it would not blow away. When the wind finally vanished, Jewel's hair and body were completely dry. Jewel was surprised but gave the now smirking Jareth a small smile. "Thanks, so do where are those clothes you promised?" Jewel said.

Jareth smiled and soon two goblins appeared carrying a dress. The dress was deep blue with silver leaves stitched into the bodice and the skirt. There was also some underwear wrapped in the dress. "Do you like it?" Jareth asked as he held the dress up in front of Jewel.

Jewel was amazed at the dress. The silver leaves practically glowed in the fabric. "It's beautiful," Jewel whispered as she ran one of her hands over the fabric. Jareth smiled and set the dress in Jewel's hands.

"I'll let you change and then come to the throne room when you are finished," Jareth said before he and the goblins left the room. Jewel once again locked the door and let the towel slide to the floor, well after she had made sure there were no owls anywhere near her.

Jewel smiled as she slipped on the underwear and the dress. It fit her body perfectly and Jewel knew that it had been made for her by magic, which made her happy. She had always treasured magic, even though she had not truly known that it was real until yesterday.

She did a small twirl in the dress and laughed a little at her own foolishness. She had not worn a dress since she was ten years old. Pants and shorts were what she always wore. They were easier for her to move in, but wearing a dress every now and then was not too bad.

Jewel slipped on her shoes, which did not match her dress, but she could care less. Any shoe would be fine as long as it kept her feet from touching the cold floor of the castle. "Now let's find the throne room," Jewel mumbled as she opened the door.

The halls were silent except for the random goblin grumbling about what work they had to do around the castle. Jewel got a few looks from the goblins but she just ignored their glares. However she did smile at a few goblins that smiled at her.

A loud ruckus of laughter and singing came to Jewel's ears when she neared the throne room doors. "What on earth," she mumbled before opening the door. She yelped when a small goblin was thrown past her face. A few of the goblins giggled or laughed loudly when they saw Jewel's expression.

Jewel shook her head and stepped into the room and walked over to Jareth. He was lying across his throne and he had a bright smile on his face. "Some party you are throwing here," Jewel said and Jareth quickly sat up in his throne. He laughed and let her sit on the arm rest of his throne.  
"So friend, what do you think of the goblins?" Jareth asked as he saw Jewel watching the goblins.

Jewel stared at the goblins before laughing. She looked at Jareth with a happy twinkle in her eye, which made Jareth pleased. It was a much better sight to see true happiness in Jewel's eyes than to see the inner pain that conflicts her.

"They certainly are an interesting bunch. I'm sure you never get too bored around here," Jewel said and Jareth smiled.

"That's for sure," he said and they both laughed. Jareth smiled when an idea flashed into his mind. He quickly stood up and snapped his fingers. Music started playing in the room and the goblins cleared a circle in the floor. Jareth held his hand out for Jewel and she shook her head. "I can't dance very well," she said but he would not take no for an answer.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out onto the floor. The goblins giggled as Jareth taught Jewel how to dance. It was a little tricky at first for her but she soon caught the hang out of it. Jewel laughed as Jareth spun her around and then close to him.

"And you said you couldn't dance," Jareth said teasing Jewel as the music ended and they separated.

Jewel rolled her eyes and said, "I never said I couldn't dance. I just said that I can't dance very well. Jareth maybe you should get your head checked, your memory is failing you." Jewel gave Jareth's forehead a little tap and he blinked his eyes in surprise before smirking at her.

"You'll pay for that," he whispered and Jewel quickly took off running.

"You have to catch me first," Jewel yelled happily as she ran. She could hear Jareth's laughter as she ran out of the castle and into the labyrinth. She knew he could catch her in no time if he used his magic, but she still enjoyed the feel of running. The labyrinth confused her a few times as she ran through it, but she was having too much fun to care if she got lost. She knew that Jareth would find her, well she hoped he would. If he betrayed her just like the others than she knew she would not be able to take it.

A small frown appeared on her face as images of her friends flashed in her mind. "No, forget them Jewel," Jewel told herself in her mind before she saw an owl fly overhead.

She laughed and said, "Jareth that's not fair. You're supposed to run after me." The owl hooted and swooped down and barely touched Jewel's hair before soaring back up above her.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own The Labyrinth. I only own Jewel, Marcy, Alex, and Jess.

Story start

Jewel gasped for breath as she leaned against one of the labyrinth walls. She had been running from Jareth for almost two hours now and she was tired. The owl sat on top of the wall staring down at her and she could barely hear the little owl laughing.

"Hush, I'd like to see you run like I just did instead of flying, cheater," Jewel said and mumbled the last part. The owl went quiet and then swooped down and landed on top of her head. Jewel went still and slowly looked up and she saw the owl peering down at her from atop her head.

"Ha ha, you're so funny," Jewel said and poked her tongue out at Jareth. The owl hooted and tried to bite her tongue. Jewel's eyes widened as she quickly pulled her tongue back into the safety of her mouth.

"Let's go back to the castle," the owl said and Jewel sighed.

"Can you use your magic because I'm tired," Jewel said hoping he would just blink and they would be back in the castle. The owl shook his head and Jewel sighed.

"Evil," she muttered as she started a slow trek towards the castle. After taking a few turns, Jewel sat down on the ground and crossed her arms and legs. The owl flew down and perched on her knee.

"Lost," Jareth taunted and Jewel poked his owl belly.

"Yes I'm lost, I admit it, but I barely know this place. Anyways it would be much better if you had just taken us back to the castle with magic or if you would at least lead the way," Jewel said as a small yawn escaped her.

The owl jumped off her knee and flew into the air and then Jareth was standing there instead of the owl. Jareth extended his hand towards Jewel and she just stared at it for a few seconds too tired to move. Jareth waved his hand in front of her face and she glared at the hand. She quickly grabbed the hand and she was surprised that Jareth pulled her up faster than she had expected.

He laughed at Jewel's surprised expression and snapped his fingers. She sighed when they appeared in the throne room. "Could have just done that from the beginning," Jewel muttered as she stepped away from Jareth.

The Goblin King just laughed and said, "That would take out the fun of seeing your expressions."

Jewel stared at him incredulously for a moment and then she smiled. She walked over to his throne and sat down. Some of the goblins in the room gasped and looked at Jewel and then their king fearfully. Jewel smirked and said, "Nice expression Jareth."

Jareth's mouth was wide open in surprise at her sitting in his throne. He was the only one to sit in his throne. Jewel smirked more and crossed her arms over her chest and crossed her legs. "Friends share Jareth," Jewel said teasingly as she wagged a finger at the Goblin King.

Jareth closed his mouth and shook his head before giving her a small smile and laughing. He could see more of the pain in Jewel's eyes starting to disappear, however her wall she protected herself seemed that it did not want to go away. Jareth knew that he was going to have to demolish the wall blocking her heart if he was ever going to get her to truly trust him as a friend.

Jewel smiled when she saw Jareth laugh. He smirked all of a sudden and quickly approached her. Jewel gave him a confused stare as he stood before her. Out of nowhere, Jareth turned around and sat on her lap.

"Oof," she exclaimed as his weight settled on her lap. Jareth laughed and looked behind him at Jewel. She had a small glare directed towards him before she smirked. She started tickling his sides and Jareth busted out laughing. He could not control his laughter as he was assaulted by the tickles.

"This will teach you to sit on me," Jewel said as Jareth fell on the floor and Jewel sat on top of his stomach and tickled his ribs. Jareth was gasping for breath as he stared up at Jewel and laughed.

The goblins in the room were just looking at the two of them in shock. A few of the goblins whispered that the king had never acted this way before. Jareth quickly grabbed Jewel's hand and he switched their positions. Jewel laughed and tried to get out of his hold, but he would not release her wrists. She gave him a curious look as she saw Jareth looking at the goblins around the room.

"Is there a problem?" Jareth growled out angry that his goblins were gossiping about him. Jewel frowned and looked around at the now petrified goblins.

"No sir," the goblins said before scurrying out of the room. Jareth dropped his grip on Jewel's wrists as he glared at the retreating goblins. Jewel sat up as much as she could and frowned.

"If you don't like what they were saying than just ignore them. People or in this case goblins gossip, I learned a long time ago not to pay attention gossip, because only I know the truth and in this case you know the truth," Jewel said.

Jareth quit glaring and looked down at Jewel. He sighed and petted her head which made her glare at him a little bit. "I'm not a puppy," she mumbled as he stood up and she stood up after he was off of her.

Jareth laughed a little and said, "Thanks for the advice, but I don't know about that puppy part. You look all cute and fluffy to me." Jareth quickly ruffled and petted Jewel's head again and then backed away before she could smack his hand away.

Jewel smoothed out her hair and stuck her tongue out at Jareth. "I'm not fluffy," Jewel said. She hid the blush that threatened to make it known after hearing Jareth call her cute. "We're friends and nothing more," Jewel thought as she dusted off her dress.

Jareth laughed and he felt a little beat of his heart when he caught a small tint of pink appear on Jewel's cheeks. "Just friends," he thought as he fought back those insufferable things called emotions. "You are too fluffy," Jareth said teasing Jewel.

Jewel's mouth widened before she smirked and said, "Well your hair looks like a bird's nest, Mr. Owl."

Jareth was stunned by what she had said and he tentatively reached a hand up to his hair. Jewel laughed at his reaction. Jareth pouted and then growled. "You'll regret that," Jareth said trying to sound vicious but Jewel could hear a small playful tone in his voice.

"I'm so scared," she said sarcastically before jumping away from Jareth. He had tried to grab her. Jewel laughed before running away. "Can't touch this," she yelled as she ran and accidentally got a song stuck in her head as she ran. She hummed the song the entire time while running. This in turn ended up with her receiving many strange looks from the goblins of the castle.

"Jewel, come out, come out wherever you are," Jareth taunted with his voice through the whole castle. Jewel quietly laughed as she ran, however she did not get to run very far. She ran straight into a hard structure, because she had not been looking where she was going.

Before she could fall, two strong arms encircled her waist and caught her. Jewel gasped and looked up and she was met with a strong and gorgeous face. An elf with long dark brown hair with glittering jade eyes was staring down at her curiously.

"What is a human doing here?" he whispered before Jareth appeared behind Jewel. Jewel was released from the elf's arms and she was pulled behind Jareth. She peered curiously around Jareth's side as Jareth greeted the elf.

"Good to see you Prince Gilemar," Jareth said with a small smile that Jewel saw was pretty much forced.

The elf, Prince Gilemar, gave Jareth a small nod and said, "Nice to see you as well King Jareth."

Jewel frowned as she sensed the tension between the two of them. "Jewel, go to my room and I'll speak to you later. Now then, Prince Gilemar let's go to the dining room to discuss some things," Jareth said in a whisper to Jewel and then spoke clearly to Prince Gilemar.

Jewel left the hallway, but not before casting confused looks to Jareth and the elf prince. She sighed when she reached Jareth's room. "I'm confused now, what was all that tension about?" Jewel whispered to herself as she sat at the windowsill and looked at the labyrinth.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own The Labyrinth. I only own Jewel, Marcy, Alex, and Jess, Prince Gilemar, Elf King and Queen.

Story start

Jewel had been sitting, pacing, and jumping on Jareth's bed for the past three hours. The man had still not come and explained anything to her. Annoyance was far from where Jewel was now at. She glared at her growling stomach. She was witling away as she walked around Jareth's large room for the twentieth time. She had tried to grab the attention of one or two of the goblin servants who entered the room, but the goblins just ignored her. This in turn added more wood to the fire.

"Jareth, I don't know what you and that elf prince are talking about, but I'm about to go to the kitchen by myself and get some food if you don't hurry up," Jewel said as she held her stomach. After a few minutes which felt like eternity to Jewel's stomach, no one entered the room.

Jewel threw her arms up in frustration and stormed over to the door. She quickly flung it open and slowly peeked out into the hallway. "Coast is clear," she thought as she started slipping into the hallways heading towards the kitchen. Jewel silently entered the kitchen and a few of the goblin cooks gave her confused looks before ignoring her and listening to the speaking through the door that joined the kitchen and dining room.

Jewel was going to ignore their eavesdropping as she went to grab some food, however hearing her name and the word human being yelled from the dining room caught her attention. She quickly ran over to the door and listened in as well.

"I don't care if her name is Jewel. She is a human and has no business here," Prince Gilemar's voice yelled.

Jareth sighed as he sat at the head chair of the table and he ran a hand down his face. "Prince please calm down. Jewel was wished here to do whatever I wish of her. She will not cause any problems," Jareth reasoned as the Prince Gilemar paced the room heatedly.

The elf prince glared at the Goblin King, who was sitting in a bored manner. Prince Gilemar glared at the king before lowering his eyes as the Goblin King glared at him. "I know better than to anger him, but I do not think that human should be here," Prince Gilemar thought.

"She may not be a problem now, but she is a human. Human's have always brought you trouble unless you turned them into goblins. Why have you not turned this one?" Prince Gilemar questioned as he sighed and took a seat at the table.

Jareth frowned at the young elf prince and looked over at the kitchen door, which he knew the goblins were eavesdropping behind. However he knew that the goblins would not tell anyone the words passing between him and his guest, unless they wanted to spend forever in the bog of stench.

"That is not for you to ask. I do what I wish with these humans. I have not turned Jewel into a goblin because I do not want to. I see no reason why my judgment should be questioned. I'm sorry if my having a human here bothers you prince, but she is no problem. I enjoy her company, just like I'm sure many others will when she attends the ball at your father's castle tomorrow night," Jareth said as he stood from his chair.

He was tired of the elf prince bugging him about Jewel's presence. Prince Gilemar realized that his audience with Jareth was finished and he stood and bowed. "I shall see you soon King Jareth," Prince Gilemar said before leaving the dining room and leaving the castle.

Jewel was surprised yet happy that Jareth had told the elf prince to mind his own business, but in better words. Jewel was so lost in thought that she did not notice the goblins scurry away from the door as Jareth opened the door. However Jewel was still leaning on the door, and since she was took from surprise she fell.

Jareth looked down at Jewel questionably as she fell in his arms. "Oops," Jewel muttered as she looked up at Jareth's inquiring look.

Jareth sighed and helped Jewel stand back up. "How much did you hear?" he asked as Jewel gave a look of embarrassment at being caught.

"I just heard where Prince Gilemar said it was bad for a human to be here, the guy could have used my name at least, and I heard how you told him to mind his own business in a good way. Also thanks for what you said, even though I understand why you could not just come out and say we are friends," Jewel said with a smile on her face.

Jareth chuckled and smiled at Jewel, before staring at her stomach in shock. Her stomach had decided to make its presence known by growling as loud as it could. Jewel looked at her stomach with wide eyes and then Jareth busted out laughing.

"I think we should get some food in that stomach of yours before you decide to start eating whatever you see in your sights," Jareth teased as he poked Jewel's stomach.

Jewel swatted his hand away and pouted. "Ha ha you are so funny. You'll be the first person I bite," Jewel said and Jareth laughed again.

Jewel fidgeted nervously as she started getting dressed. Tonight was the night of the ball at the elf kingdom. Jareth was taking her as his special guest and his date, but they were going as friends. However no one else that was going knew that she was just his friend. Jareth had brought her a white box with black ribbon holding it closed.

She had stared at the box curiously before locking her bedroom door and making sure no little owls were anywhere around. She had noticed that Jareth liked to spy on her in his owl form at different times.

Jewel shook her head with a soft smile when she had removed the ribbon and took the black gown with white roses on the bottom part of the dress. The sleeves were sliced light airy fabric. A black rope twined around her waist and a slit up to her left thigh was in the dress. It reminded Jewel of Roman basis.

"Beautiful," she whispered as she admired the dress on her form and the black sandals that Jareth had gave her in the box as well. She fussed over her hair before deciding that it being brushed and down would do.

"Are you ready Jewel?" Jareth questioned from outside her bedroom door. Jewel smiled at her reflection before walking over and opening her bedroom door. "Yes I'm ready," Jewel said before taking in Jareth's look.

He was wearing his black cloak with the silver chains on it, some black tights, and a silver poet shirt that had black thorns on it. There were also little stripes of black on certain parts of his wispy hair.

"Looking good Jareth," Jewel said as they linked arms.

Jareth smirked and said, "You look very nice yourself Jewel." She smiled up at him, since he was taller than her, and he snapped his fingers.

Jewel and Jareth were now standing before a beautiful palace made out of trees grown closely together. Small fairies were flying around giving off an ethereal glow.

Jareth smiled down at Jewel's surprised expression. "It's beautiful," Jewel whispered softly as she took in the natural beauty that was taken care of by the elves. "They are truly one with nature," she thought as Jareth started leading her into the palace.

A few of the elf guards at the door gave Jewel skeptical looks, but when they saw Jareth they stared straight ahead. Jareth tsked at the guards before leading Jewel inside.

A happy and dancing tune came to Jewel's ears when she was lead by Jareth into a large ballroom. Two elves were at the far wall of the ballroom on two large thrones. One was a very strong and warrior looking male elf and the elf by his side was a beautiful woman who looked very gentle and caring.

"The King and Queen of the elves," Jareth explained but Jewel could already tell that by their position in the room and how the other guests regarded them.

The Elf King raised his hand and the music stopped and the whole room became silent. The Elf King was staring directly at Jareth and Jewel, who were at the entrance of the ballroom.

"Welcome old friend," the Elf King said happily as he stood up and extended his arms out to Jareth. Jareth smiled and ushered Jewel to follow him up to the Elf King and Queen.

"Good to see you again," Jareth said as he and the Elf King hugged. Jewel saw the Queen give her a confused glance before looking at Jareth and then back at her; a small smile appeared on the Queen's face. It was not a conniving smile but one of pure happiness. "You must be Jewel, nice to finally see the beauty my son was ranting about," the Queen said softly to Jewel as she stood up and lightly kissed Jewel's forehead.

Jewel was beyond words at the sincerity of the pure happiness in the Elf Queen's voice. "Mother," a small groan sounded from one part of the room and Jewel recognized it to be Prince Gilemar.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own The Labyrinth. I only own Jewel, Marcy, Alex, and Jess, Prince Gilemar, Elf King and Queen, and Raina.

Story start

Jewel was soon broke out of her surprise from being by the Queen of the elves and she quickly bowed to the two figures of royalty. She was not bowing to Jareth, because she already told him that she would never bow to him. He had given a little pout at that, but he got over it soon enough.

The Queen looked over to her husband and then looked at Prince Gilemar, who was trying to hide in the crowd of guests. "Come here son," the Queen said with a cheery yet elegant expression.

Prince Gilemar grumbled before walking over to stand beside his mother, which put him close to Jewel. Jewel stared over at the elf prince with a frown on her face but then she laughed quietly when she saw a slight blush appear on the prince's cheeks. "Isn't this the young human girl you've been saying was very beautiful," the Queen asked her son.

Prince Gilemar sighed and mumbled, "Yes but she does not need to be here. Humans are supposed to stay in their own world where they belong. Humans only bring chaos here."

Jewel's eyes widened before she glared at the prince. She knew that she should probably not open her mouth and offend royalty, however she was not going to be treated like she was dirt and especially not when she is standing there. She cleared her throat and the Queen and the Prince looked at her.

"Excuse me, but I've caused no trouble whatsoever and I will continue to not cause trouble. I don't know what you hold against my kind, however I will not pry. I just want to let you know that I'm not like every human out there. I too do not like some humans; however you should not place every single human as a bringer of chaos. Also it would be nice if you would stop judging me before you've even gotten to know me," Jewel said in a calm yet very angered tone.

The Queen was surprised before smirking at her son and giving a smile to Jewel. The Prince was dumbfounded before scoffing and looking away. "She's pretty but she's annoying," he mumbled and Jewel caught it.

"And you're a spoiled brat," Jewel whispered before walking away. She could feel the Prince's glare on her retreating form as she headed over to the table of refreshments.

Jareth and the Elf King were talking animatedly with one another. Jewel sighed as she grabbed a few grapes to eat. As she surveyed the room, she felt a sense of emptiness appear. She had felt this type of emptiness plenty of times when she was younger. She even still felt loneliness grip her heart when she was surrounded by people and in a conversation.

"Something is missing, but I have no idea how to fill it," Jewel thought sadly when a small frown appeared on her countenance.

"Excuse me, are you really a human?" a small and gentle female voice asked to Jewel's right. Jewel looked over and put a smile on her face.

"Yes I'm a human," she said to the beautiful young elf that looked no older than ten years old.

The young girl smiled at Jewel and cheered happily. "I'm so happy to meet you. My name is Raina. I'm Prince Gilemar's cousin; he is such a spoil sport. Do you want to dance with me? No one else will," the young elf girl said happily.

Jewel was surprised by this young girl's outgoing attitude before smiling at her. "She reminds me of me, but she does not hold any pain in her eyes. I hope that she never will experience pain or betrayal," Jewel thought.

"Hello Raina, it's nice to meet you. My name is Jewel. You have a very pretty name by the way and I'd love to dance with you. We'll show everyone how to dance the fun way," Jewel said as she held her hand out to Raina.

Raina smiled and she grabbed Jewel's hand. "Yay I have a new friend," Raina cheered as she and Jewel stepped into the center of the dance floor. They received a few looks and even Jareth and the Elf King were no longer speaking anymore. It seemed that everyone was staring at Raina and Jewel. Raina sighed and looked at the band. "Please play," she said with a pout.

Jewel chuckled when the band quickly started playing again. Raina was shorter than Jewel, so Raina was the one doing most of the twirls while Jewel and she danced around the floor. It was very soothing and uplifting to Jewel's spirit as she danced with the younger girl.

She caught Jareth's eyes when she was dancing with Raina and she saw an unknown look in his eyes. It was not one that she had seen him give her before and it bothered her a little when she felt her heart leap in her chest. "What is going on?" she whispered before smiling at Raina and continuing the dance.

At one corner of the room, Prince Gilemar was leaning on the wall with some of his friends around him. A few elf women were also standing around and fighting for his attention. However all of his attention was focused on Jewel. "How dare she speak like that to me," he thought as his lips pressed into a tight scowl.

The elf women around him saw where his attention was and glared at Jewel. Prince Gilemar sighed and then smirked. "I want her gone," he said to his buddies around him. The fellow elves around their prince smirked.

"How do you want us to get rid of her?" one of the females asked with a mischievous smile on her face as she ran her hand down the prince's arm.

Prince Gilemar thought for a moment before saying, "Cause an uproar somehow that will show that having her here is not good for anyone and I will make the Elf King make Jareth send the girl away."

The elf women smiled seductively at the prince before departing the group and heading toward Raina and Jewel. Prince Gilemar saw the disappointed looks on his other friends' faces and said, "Just sit back and enjoy the show boys."

Prince Gilemar made his way slowly over to his father and Jareth as he saw his female friends heading towards Jewel.

Jewel and Raina were laughing happily as they spun around. Raina did a little curtsey and Jewel bowed and tipped an imaginary hat. Raina laughed and shook her head at Jewel. Jewel smiled but that smile soon disappeared when she stood up straight and she felt something hit her back and then a loud feminine gasp sounded behind her.

Raina glared at the woman behind Jewel as Jewel slowly turned around to see the sight. An elf woman a few of her friends was standing behind Jewel. Bright red wine was spilled all over the front of the cream colored dress that the elf woman was wearing.

"Well what do you plan on doing about this you stupid human?" the furious elf woman yelled while her friends glared at her.

Raina glared and went to yell at the furious and rude woman, but Jewel stopped her. Jewel observed the woman and saw that she had also spilled some wine on Jewel's back.

"Well I suggest you go put that dress in cold water to keep it from staining and be sure to watch where you are going next time," Jewel said calmly.

The elf woman sputtered before glaring at Jewel. Jewel gasped when the woman broke the wine glass in her hand. Specks of glass flew onto the floor and some dug into the elf's skin. However the rest of the glass was still partially in tact. The woman glared at Jewel and quickly tried to cut her with the broken wine glass.

Jewel gasped and hissed slightly in pain as her arm was cut by the glass. "What are you doing?" Jewel yelled. By this time, everyone in the room was staring at the two women.

Jareth was furious, no worse than that; he was ready to throw the elf woman attacking Jewel into the bog of stench.

"Stop," Jewel yelled as she dodged another attack. She did not want to hurt the elf, because she had caught Prince Gilemar smirking at the scene. She knew that he had planned. "I won't let him win. I'm not going to show him that a human brings chaos into his world. The only thing bringing chaos in his world right now is by his own hands, which is hatred, jealousy of these women, and a closed mind," Jewel thought as she dodged another attack from the broken glass.

"Stop this," Jewel yelled as she ended up getting a small cut on her shoulder. She threw a look towards Jareth. Pure fury was raging in Jareth's eyes and she sent him a look asking for help to escape this situation. Any other time she would have quickly defended herself, but she did not want to prove anything to Prince Gilemar. "He's a jerk," she thought as she glared at the elf prince.

Jareth quickly snapped his fingers and appeared behind jewel. He wrapped his arms around her waist and transported them over to the King and the Queen, and unfortunately they were also by Prince Gilemar.

Prince Gilemar quickly whispered something in his father's ear and the Elf King frowned at Jareth, who was holding Jewel close to him protectively. Jewel saw the Elf Queen glaring at her son and giving Jewel a worried look.

"I'm sorry Jareth, but get that thing out of here," the Elf King said with a bad taste in his mouth as he looked at Jewel.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own The Labyrinth. I only own Jewel, Marcy, Alex, and Jess, Prince Gilemar, Elf King and Queen, and Raina.

Story start

Jewel was surprised at how such a kind man could look at her as if she was a filthy sewer rat who was eating his food.

Jareth also looked angrily at his old friend. "This was not Jewel's fault. You should be able to see that with your own eyes," Jareth said with a fierce glare of outrage clearly written on his face.

The Elf King coughed as he cast a nervous glance over at his son. He then looked at Jewel and Jareth with a resolved look. "I saw that she spilt wine all over that beautiful young elf woman," the Elf King stated as he glared at Jewel.

Jewel gasped and Raina yelled from the crowd, "She did not. Jewel is innocent. That stupid woman spilt it all over herself; Jewel had nothing to do with it. Anyways Jewel had wine spilt on her back as well from that woman's stupidity."

The Elf King's resolved look faltered as he looked at Raina as if to wish her silent. Prince Gilemar was glaring at his young cousin. However Raina ignored those looks and marched up to Jareth and Jewel's side. The Elf Queen was also looking at her son and her husband with disapproval.

"Raina is telling the truth your majesty, it seems our son is just feeding you lies," the Queen said as she placed a hand on Raina's shoulder. The Queen was giving her son, Prince Gilemar a fierce look. The Prince flinched before strengthening his gaze and haughtily looked at his mother.

"I know what I saw and I know that my son would never lie. Now get that human out of here Jareth," the Elf King said as he cast a wary glance to his son before giving Jareth an authoritative look.

Jareth growled and Jewel tentatively touched his hand. A look of hatred towards Prince Gilemar and pain at being treated this way shown in her eyes as she looked at Jareth. "Let's just go. I don't want to cause any trouble for you," she whispered when she captured Jareth's attention.

Jareth sighed softly as he looked at Jewel. "You're never any trouble," he thought before glaring at Prince Gilemar, who he realized was the whole reason for this mess.

"I had fun dancing with you Raina and it was a pleasure to meet you your majesty," Jewel said to Raina and the Queen.

The Queen and Raina smiled softly before Jareth sent one last glare to Prince Gilemar and disappeared with Jewel.

Jewel and Jareth reappeared in the throne room of Jareth's castle. Jareth stormed over to his throne and abruptly flopped into the seat. He growled and threw his cloak off of his shoulders.

"Jareth," Jewel said softly as she approached the scowling Goblin King.

Jareth's head shot up and looked at her slowly approaching figure. He growled again when he saw the pain resurfacing in her eyes that he had been making disappear. "I should have never dragged you to that stupid ball. I don't care what my old friend thinks, and I will not let Prince Gilemar harm you or have you sent home. You're staying here. I'm not going to send you away to some place that you hate. You belong here," Jareth said frustrated and angered at the events of the night.

He had wanted to take Jewel to a ball so she would have fun, but it only ended up with pain for her and rage for him. He sighed and rested his head in his hands. "I'm sorry that you had to deal with that," Jareth whispered. He was afraid to look up at Jewel, who had been quiet throughout his speech.

"Thank you for standing up for me Jareth and I did enjoy the ball until that woman, but thank you for the dress. I'm sorry that there is wine on it," Jewel said with a gentle smile.

Jareth looked up and he gave a soft smile when he saw the pain disappearing from Jewel's eyes a bit but he could tell she was struggling to fully force it away.

He sighed and stood up from his throne. He stepped close to Jewel as she stood still. He gently caressed her cheek and she blushed at his affectionate action.

"You're welcome and don't worry about the dress. I will have it cleaned and there will not even be a stain. I just wish that you did not have to experience the jealousy and prejudice thoughts of Prince Gilemar and the women who fawn over him. There was no need for them to do that. I'm sorry, but you're home now so don't worry about them," Jareth said as he gently pulled Jewel into a hug.

"I'm home," Jewel whispered shocked before a soft smile slipped onto her face as a single tear slid down her cheek. She hugged Jareth back like he would disappear and she would be back home amongst people who have betrayed and hurt her. "I'm home," she said a little louder with a tone of pure joy.

Jareth felt his heart leap at the sound of joy in Jewel's voice and he liked the way she said she was home. "She is home, she belongs here and no one is going to make her leave," Jareth thought with a smile as he hugged Jewel closer to him.

"King Jareth, there is a letter for you," a goblin servant said quietly at the door to the throne room.

Jareth released Jewel and smiled softly at her before saying, "Go get some rest and I will see you in the morning." Jewel smiled and gave Jareth another hug before telling him good night and running out of the room to her bedroom.

Jareth looked over at the goblin, which slowly approached his King and gave him the letter. Jareth took the letter and frowned when he saw it was from the Queen of the Elves. The goblin quickly left the room and Jareth sat in his throne. He opened the letter and his eyes grew wide and then narrowed in fury as he read the contents.

_King Jareth,_

_I'm writing this to warn you. My son has vanished from the castle and I overheard one of his filthy female friends that he is going to speak with the old witch. I do not know what exactly he plans to do, but I know that it has to do with Jewel. You have to keep her safe. _

_P.S. Raina says she will volunteer to help protect Jewel if you want her to._

_Sincerely, _

_The Queen of the Elves_

Jareth's hands trembled with rage and worry as he dropped the letter. "Guards at every part of the castle," Jareth yelled throughout the goblin city by using his magic to amplify his voice.

Meanwhile, Jewel was sitting on the bed in a nightgown that Jareth had gotten her. It was a soft green color with magical glittering butterflies flying across the fabric. Jewel smiled softly as she looked around her room. It no longer was a place that she had to stay at, now it was her home.

"Home has always been a place of arguments and sadness, but now my home is a new world of magic and friendship," Jewel thought. However the thought of friendship bothered her for some reason. She felt a want for more than just friendship with him, but anything more than friendship has always brought her pain or made her feel caged.

Jewel sighed as she lied back on the bed. "Why am I thinking this way? Jareth and I are friends," she whispered. She was about to whisper that they were nothing more than friends but she could not allow herself to do it. She frowned and rolled onto her side and looked at her hands in thought.

"Return," a creepy woman's voice echoed through Jewel's room and Jewel shot up on the bed.

"What? Who's there?" Jewel yelled in fear as she got off of the bed. Silence was her only answer. Jewel shivered feeling nervous and scared as she walked over to the door. She went to open the door, but it would not budge. "It's locked," Jewel whispered even more freaked out then she was moments before.

"Jewel," Jareth's voice yelled as she heard him running towards her room.

"Jareth, what's going on? I can't leave my room," Jewel yelled worried as she tried to open the door with more force this time.

"Prince Gilemar has gone to the old witch in the area and he wants to harm you. Jewel you have to get out of that room now," Jareth yelled as he banged on the door and pulled on the door.

Jewel pushed on the door with all her might and she was gasping for breath after struggling some more. "It won't budge, can't you just snap your fingers and appear in here and get me," Jewel called out praying that Jareth would be able to get her out.

Jareth growled and pulled on the door again. "I can't enter your room with magic, the witch's magic is keeping me from doing so," Jareth yelled frustrated.

"No," Jewel whispered and then she gasped when she looked down and saw her legs were no longer visible.

"Jareth help me, I'm disappearing," Jewel yelled as her body was slowly disappearing from view.

"Jewel, hang on," Jareth yelled desperately as some goblins were bringing axes to start chopping down the door.

Jewel paced and pulled on the door sadly as her arms and head were the only thing visible. "Jareth please help me," Jewel whispered before she fully disappeared.

Jareth yelled in anguish when he could no longer hear Jewel. "Jewel, no," Jareth yelled furiously as the door was finally destroyed and he was able to enter the room. there was no sign of Jewel. "No," Jareth yelled as he felt his heart ripping to shreds because of the pain. "Jewel," he whispered with a small sob as he fell to his knees. The goblins quickly disappeared from sight to allow their King time to himself.

Jewel shivered as her sight was assaulted by a bright light. A few gasps were heard around the room that Jewel was in. "Jewel," a very familiar voice whispered. Jewel's eyes adjusted and the pain that had finally been leaving her came back full force when she saw that she was in Marcy's living room with Marcy, Alex, and Jess standing there.

"No," Jewel whispered before collapsing to her knees unleashing sobs of pain, hurt, and sadness.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own The Labyrinth. I only own Jewel, Marcy, Alex, and Jess, Prince Gilemar, Elf King and Queen, the witch, and Raina.

Story start

Alex rushed forward and went to hug Jewel, but Jewel moved away from her. "Don't touch me," Jewel yelled angrily.

Alex went to touch her again, but Jewel stood up and glared at people she once called friends. Jess had never really done anything wrong to Jewel so Jewel was not very mad at Jess, but the other two were definitely on Jewel's bad side at the moment.

"Do not touch me," Jewel said with a warning glare at Alex. Alex paused and a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"I only wished you away to help you Jewel," Alex yelled frustrated at how Jewel was acting.

Marcy and Jess gave each other quick glances before looking at Jewel and Alex. "Help me, sure Jareth helped me but now I've been sent back here. I never wanted to come here again. I never wanted to exist here anymore," Jewel yelled angrily.

She did not hate Alex for sending her away, but she had been mad at Alex at the time she was sent away. Now Jewel is just upset and sad that the stupid Prince Gilemar had gotten a witch to send Jewel back to her world.

"I don't hate you Alex, so do not even look at me like that. I just need some space, I'm leaving," Jewel said with an aggravated sigh before grabbing her things and running out to her car. Jewel quickly got in the car and drove off to her own home.

A few tears slid down her cheeks as she drove home. She did not want to be seeing this familiar terrain. She never wanted to come here again. She was happier with Jareth at his castle and at the labyrinth. She wanted to be home with Jareth. She did not want to be here.

Jareth was beyond furious as he appeared at the Elf Kingdom. The Queen and Raina met him at the doors and they led him to the prince's chambers. Raina and Jareth looked ready to maim or do worse to Prince Gilemar as they opened the door to the prince's room.

Prince Gilemar was sitting on his bed comfortably with two of the elf women from the party at his sides. They were feeding him grapes and letting him drink some white wine.

The smirk on the prince's face disappeared when he saw an angry Goblin King, a furious mother, and an outraged little cousin at his door. Jareth growled and stormed over to the prince. The elf women at his sides quickly ran out of the room. Jareth punched Prince Gilemar right in the nose.

"How dare you go to the witch and have Jewel sent away. Jewel never did anything to you, you pompous fool," Jareth yelled as he grabbed the collar of the prince's shirt and brought him close to his face.

Prince Gilemar flinched at the raw fury emanating from Jareth.

"You really are a jerk," Raina yelled as she threw her shoe at her cousin. Prince Gilemar yelped and Jareth glared at him.

"You're pathetic," Jareth whispered harshly as he threw Prince Gilemar back onto the bed.

Prince Gilemar looked to his mother for help, but the Queen was glaring at her son.

"Don't look to me for help son. You are in a world of trouble for all the things you've done. I've done a bit of investigating as to why my husband has been so obedient to you and I've discovered that you have been using some sort of potion in his morning drink to control him. That will end and you will deal with the punishments you are dealt," the Elf Queen said with a look of distaste to her son.

Prince Gilemar gaped at his mother before scowling as guards arrived in the room and grabbed him. "Take him to the dungeon for now," the Queen ordered and the guards dragged the prince out of the room.

"I'm sorry this happened Jareth, but go to the witch and she may be able to bring Jewel back," Raina said as she picked up her shoe and put it back on her foot. She knew she would treasure this shoe after getting to hit her horrible cousin with it.

Jareth nodded and quickly disappeared from the elf palace and appeared outside of the home of the old dark witch.

Before Jareth could open the door, it swung open with a loud creek of its own.

"Come in Goblin King, I've been expecting your arrival," an old and raspy female voice called from inside the barely lit house.

Jareth headed inside with an angry scowl on his face. He was missing Jewel more than anything and having her gone was like tearing out Jareth's heart from his chest with your bare hand. It was painful not having her with him.

"Can you bring her back?" Jareth asked when he stood before the old witch. She was dressed in a black dress with a black shawl shimmering with green and black magic.

"No I can not, but there is a way for her to come back Jareth," the witch said with a smirk as she added a few ingredients to the cauldron in the center of the room.

"How can she come back?" Jareth asked as if he was grasping for straws.

The witch paused and then whispered, "She must realize her true feelings for you and she must say them out loud." The witch smiled at how easy it sounded, but it did not sound easy to Jareth at all.

He knew that Jewel was afraid of love. He knew that she would be hesitant on even thinking of him and love in the same sentence. He also knew that he felt deeply for her, as more than friends, but he was also afraid to love her. He had been hurt by love before. Sarah had hurt him and she had made him bottle any feeling of love he ever had.

However, having Jewel appear in his life made those emotions start escaping from their cage. "Could I love her in return when she finally did say she loves me and she comes back, if she ever does come to love me?" Jareth thought with a frown on his lips and sadness in his eyes.

The witch sighed and handed Jareth a small potion. "Here, take a drop of this every night and it shall help you sleep through all your worry and stress. Do not fear, I have not poisoned it. I would not have sent the girl away if I had not had many blades at my throat and other vital organs when Prince Gilemar made me send her away. I'm sorry for what I was forced to do, but I hope the young girl comes back here soon for your sake Jareth. She made you love again," the witch said before disappearing from sight.

Jareth stood shocked before looking down at the sleeping potion. He sighed as a small trickle of liquid ran down his cheek. He tentatively placed a hand on his cheek and felt the teardrop.

He chuckled sadly as he realized that he did hold feelings for Jewel that were more than just friendship.

"Come back soon Jewel," Jareth whispered before disappearing to his castle.

Jewel sat on her bed in her room and sighed as she heard her parents arguing about something trivial again. "I miss you Jareth," Jewel whispered as she got underneath the covers. Tears slid down her cheeks as she longed to be with her friend, but once again it felt weird for her to think of him as a friend.

That night was a bad night filled with two people tossing and turning as they fought to gain sleep. A certain potion was not even able to help Jareth sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own The Labyrinth. I only own Jewel, Marcy, Alex, and Jess, Prince Gilemar, Elf King and Queen, the witch, and Raina.

Story start

Jareth woke up with dread and longing in his heart. He no longer heard Jewel's morning grumbles at being woken up by the morning sun. He missed those especially since they allowed him to wake up with a good laugh. "Jewel please hurry and realize the truth you are blocking from your heart," Jareth thought as he lied in his bed with no intention of getting up.

Jewel woke up hearing her parents arguing once again. Ache filled her heart when she heard them. "Escape," was the only thought in Jewel's head. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran over to her closet. She threw off her pajamas and slipped on some jeans, a white t-shirt with a panda on the front, a pair of black tennis shoes, and she pulled her hair up.

She grabbed her wallet and her car keys and opened her bedroom window. Her house was one story so it would be no problem to slip out of the window and run to the car without her arguing parents catching her. If she was caught then they would argue even more and blame one another about her leaving.

Jewel slipped out of the window and quietly shut the window. The overwhelming pain and the wall she had built around herself were starting to form again. "Jareth, I miss you," she thought as she got in her car and drove out of the driveway.

She drove as fast as she could to a large park that not many people went to during the day. Jewel parked and locked her car after she got out. She placed her keys in her pocket and ran to the garden in the center of the park. Flowers and small groves of trees surrounded her and she breathed in the natural scent before busing into tears.

She never used to cry before she went to the labyrinth. Her wall kept her protected and kept anything thing and anyone from hurting her or making her cry. Nothing could ever penetrate her wall but now that she had just come back from the labyrinth, every thing from the past started bothering her. She had started destroying her wall and relying on Jareth while she was at the labyrinth. However now that she was separated from Jareth, she was like an emotional wreck.

"God, why is this happening? I was just fine with my problems and the betrayal that always seemed to happen, but now that I've truly experienced pure joy and freedom I can't stand being here. I want to go back to the labyrinth. I need to be back with Jareth, my…" Jewel said as tears raced down her cheeks. However she was not able to finish her sentence.

"Why is it so hard for me to call Jareth a friend? I only have friends; I never have anything more than that. Love is terrible; it's never shown me anyone happy or anything good. Love only harms people. I can't love, can I? Even if I did love him then I know that he could never love me in return. Could he?" Jewel thought as she paced around in the garden.

A loud sigh escaped her lips as she sat down in the grass beside her. As more tears ran down her cheeks, a soft fluttering sounded by her ear and cheek. Jewel slowly looked up and gasped when she saw butterflies all around her. It reminded her of the day in the labyrinth when she was surrounded by the butterflies. "Jareth," she whispered as two of the butterflies landed on her knees and one of the butterflies landed on her hand.

"Do I love him butterflies? Is that why I feel this way? I've never felt this confused and happy and sad at the same time before for anyone. Is this love?" Jewel asked the butterflies who fluttered their wings softly.

Jareth started out of the window in his throne room and felt a few tears slip out of his eyes. "Jewel," Jareth whispered sadly as he stared down at the labyrinth. A few shimmering lights appeared heading towards his window and he sighed when he saw that they were magical butterflies approaching him.

"You were with Jewel before," he said to the butterflies flying around him.

"We miss Jewel," one of the butterflies said.

"So do I," Jareth whispered as one of the butterflies landed on his shoulder.

"Will she be coming back soon?" another butterfly asked.

"I hope so," Jareth sad as a butterfly landed on his hand. The butterflies frowned when they saw the Goblin King's sad face.

"Do you love her? Only a man in love has such a sad expression as you do when their lover is away from them," one of the butterflies said.

Jareth was silent as he thought through his emotions and feelings towards Jewel. A strike of fear entered him when he thought if he loved her, but soon a smile appeared on her face. "Yes I love her more than anything and anyone," Jareth whispered softly as he felt his heart thump happily before feeling loss at not having Jewel with him.

The butterflies smiled and wished that Jewel would return to Jareth soon before they flew away.

Jewel lied down on the grass as the butterflies flew around her. She gasped through her tears and her eyes widened when she truly understood. "This is love, I've always been so afraid to realize that I've fell in love with a man, I've fell in love with the Goblin King. I'm afraid that he won't love me back but I at least want him to know my feelings. I'm not a coward and I'll face this new yet terrifying feeling with as much strength and courage that I have. I only wish that I could see Jareth again so I can tell him," Jewel thought as she slowly sat up.

"Jareth, I love you so much. I want to see you," Jewel said as she stared at the butterflies around her.

The butterflies started flashing and Jewel gasped when she was surrounded by warm and fuzzy bright lights.

She let out a small yelp when she landed on something hard. She slowly rubbed her eyes to get rid of the spots of light she kept seeing.

A loud gasp made her stand up as quickly as she could. She was a little dizzy and disoriented from all of the lights.

"Jewel," a familiar voice said as if they did not believe that she was truly there.

Jewel quickly blinked her eyes to get her vision back to normal. She almost cried out for joy when she saw Jareth standing at the window in front of her.

"Jareth," she called out as if he would vanish by the slightest breeze.

Jareth rushed over and pulled Jewel in a hug to him as tightly as he could. "Don't ever leave me again Jewel, please don't disappear again. I love you," Jareth whispered as tears slid down his cheeks.

Jewel gasped and hugged Jareth back as she felt her own tears sliding down her cheeks and dampening his shirt.

"Jareth you're really here. I missed you so much. I'll never leave. I promise you'll never separate me from you ever again whether you want to or not. But I have a question?" Jewel said.

Jareth stared down at Jewel as he treasured having her in his arms. "What is it?" he asked with a soft smile praying that his declaration of love would not scare her away. He knew that Jewel was afraid of love.

"Do you really love me?" Jewel asked hoping that what he had said was the truth.

Jareth smiled and gently leaned down and kissed Jewel on the lips. "I really love you Jewel. I love you with all my heart. I'll love you forever and nothing will ever change that. I love you Jewel," Jareth said as true affection radiated from his eyes.

Jewel smiled as tears of joy slipped out of her eyes. She quickly captured Jareth in a kiss. Jareth was surprised before returning the kiss.

Jewel broke the kiss and whispered, "I love you Jareth. I love you, I love you." She just kept whispering that over again and again as Jareth held her tightly. Sobs came from Jewel as she was held by the only man she loved and would always love. Nothing would ever tear them apart again.

Raina and the Elf Queen, who had both came to visit Jareth today, were standing in the hallway peeking into the throne room as they watched the beautiful and heartfelt scene before them.

Raina hugged her Aunt happily as they watched Jareth kiss Jewel again. "Love truly is beautiful," the Elf Queen said with a sweet smile to her niece.

A year later, Jareth and Jewel were happily married and it was a wedding that no one could ever replace. Butterflies flew all around the loving couple and the guests as the vows were exchanged. The kiss to truly seal the marriage looked like it was a painting from one of the great artists.

Jareth and Jewel were happier than they ever thought they would be in life. They were each others heart. They completed each other. However another part was about to appear in their lives in nine months, Jewel was expecting. Jareth could not be happier. Jewel knew that Jareth would make an amazing father and Jareth knew that Jewel would be an adoring and caring mother to their child.

"Jewel, I love you," Jareth said as he held his wife in his arms as they stared out the window at the labyrinth. The labyrinth was vibrant with colors, flowers, laughter of joy and happiness, and peace. The kingdom had never been as peaceful and happy as it was now with Jewel at Jareth's side.

Jareth gently rubbed Jewel's belly as Jewel rested her hands on top of Jareth's. She tilted her head back and sweetly placed a kiss on her husband's lips. "I love you Jareth," she whispered happily. Jareth smiled and the two of them went back to watching their beautiful kingdom.

Love truly can be beautiful.

_The End _


End file.
